


What visions may come // Какими могут быть видения

by archeoptah



Category: Night Lords - Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Единственный раз, когда Талос неправильно использовал свой пророческий дар.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What visions may come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130973) by [Paradoxal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal/pseuds/Paradoxal). 



Видения Талоса всегда были полны жестокости, страданий и смерти. Со временем он привык к подобному несчастью, которое его братья рассматривали как благословение.  
Он видел кончину многих, однако каждое новое видение заставляло его отчаянно надеяться, что он не потеряет кого-нибудь действительно близкого.  
Когда нежданный дар открыл Талосу последние мгновения битвы первого когтя с эльдар, он был поражен и начал задумываться о том, что же хуже: быть осведомленным о судьбе своих братьев, но не иметь возможности их спасти или терять их безо всякого предупреждения.  
Но знание будущего может также быть полезным, верно? Можно постараться изменить грядущее. Хотя нет, слабое утешение. Все его попытки идти наперекор судьбе обречены на провал. Оставалось только смириться со своей долей, как это сделал его Примарх.  
Казалось, никто из легиона не замечал его бремени. Никто, кроме Ксарла — брата, остававшегося на его стороне дольше, чем кто-либо другой — тот всегда видел озадаченность Талоса. Возможно, в этот раз он желал узнать, почему тот был столь молчалив.

После одной из... сцен Талос открыл дверь своей кельи и понял, что за ней его ожидает не Септимус, а Ксарл.  
— Скажешь мне, в конце концов, что тебя беспокоит? — Ксарл был по обыкновению раздражен, но в то же время и встревожен. — Что же ты такое увидел, что не хочешь нам рассказать?  
— Как думаешь, что я мог видеть? Как всегда кровь, пролитую в сражениях, и горечь потери.  
Ксарл вздохнул:  
— Упрямый ты ублюдок, Пророк? И ты врешь, кстати. Твои видения не всегда обрекают на погибель — то, про Октавию, было очень даже благотворно.  
Слышать подобные слова утешения от кого-то из своего легиона, а особенно из уст брата, который открыто выказывал свое недовольство новым статусом Пророка как лидера десятой роты, — какое откровение. Но Талос не чувствовал злости в его вопросе-утверждении, только беспокойство. Это заставляло задуматься, а кем же для него является Ксарл: очевидно, не другом, но хотя бы не соперником или угрозой.

Ксарл упорствовал:  
— Так скажешь или нет? — когда ответа не последовало, он задал другой вопрос: — У тебя было видение, которое несло что-то кроме печали?  
На это Талос фыркнул:  
— Дай-ка подумать, было одно, в котором ты меня поцеловал. Впрочем, оно не сбылось.  
Весь вид Ксарла выражал неприязнь:  
— Считаешь это забавным, Пророк?

Талос деланно улыбнулся, пытаясь найти достойное объяснение своей неудачной попытке пошутить. Но затем сказанное им перестало быть просто словами.

Ксарл оказался возле него, отбросил к стене и впился в губы поцелуем-укусом, более жестоким, чем страстный, усиленным горечью его брата. Ксарл чувствовал жажду и отчаяние, а Талос понятия не имел, что на того нашло. Было неловко, но в приятном смысле, поэтому он просто попытался ответить Ксарлу. Внезапно все прекратилось — брат отступил назад, и в глазах его плескалась злость.  
— Даже не пытайся, — прошипел он и повернулся, чтобы уйти. После нескольких шагов остановился и взглянул на Талоса. — Помогло? Чувствуешь себя менее подавленным? — его голос был полон неуверенности.  
Талос подошел ближе и положил руку на наплечник брата. Он вполне ожидал, что Ксарл ее сбросит, но тот даже не пошевелился.  
— Моя жизнь была бы менее отвратительной, если бы все мои видения были подобны этому.


End file.
